


One Question

by AltenVantas



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gary jumped conclusion, Gen, Harry is not what is look like, Mention Of Homophobia, Pre-Slash, mention of prostitution
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad tinha uma dúvida que vinha lhe perturbando desde o dia em que fora tirar Eggsy da cadeia e os eventos seguintes, como era algo que não conseguia responder por si mesmo, resolveu procurar pela única pessoa que podia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



Eggsy aterrissou com os braços esticados na horizontal, tinha percebido que o seu corpo havia esquecido muito daquilo que havia treinado desde criança para que tivesse gravado na memória muscular, para reagir sem realmente ter que pensar sobre isso; mas também percebia que poderia ser muito pior se não tivesse usado o pakour para tentar manter suas habilidades. Mesmo sendo um substituto muito pobre e sem qualquer preção que recebia quando era mais novo. Abaixou os braços fazendo uma mensura para uma platéia invisível, foi neste instante que ouviu palmas sendo batidas logo atrás dele.  
Harry estava parado atrás de si, como sempre estava usando um terno que caia perfeitamente bem nele e os óculos que ele suspeitava que fossem muito mais do que apenas corretores, obviamente estava com o seu guarda-chuva mesmo estando em uma estação subterrânea. Como sempre sentiu sensações mistas e confusas com relação ao homem a sua frente, porque o achava atraente e sentia que deveria torná-lo orgulhoso como a um pai, mas para a sua sorte não tinha que vê-lo e os treinos o deixava ocupado de mais para pensar em coisas desse tipo.  
\- Você é tão bom quanto o relatório dizia que você era.  
Ele coçou a cabeça levemente ficando um pouco envergonhado, embora o sorriso em rosto fosse inegável, afinal não eram sempre que alguém lhe elogia nos últimos anos. Contudo tinha que ser durão, ou todo o seu trabalho até ali iria ir por água a baixo.  
\- Eu errei muita coisa, devido à fala de treino, mas acho que posso concertar isso treinando aqui em baixo.  
\- Então você realmente gostava.  
Não era uma pergunta, mas algo lhe impelia a responder mesmo assim, algo naquele homem engomadinho e educado fazia-lhe querer se abrir e for sincero, isso lhe assustava e fazia-o querer ir embora rápido.  
\- Eu era bom e gostava da pressão, diferente da maioria eu não sedia e sempre melhorava quando exposto a ela. Isso me tornava melhor e mais forte, então eu gostava.  
O mais velho não disse nada a isso, simplesmente acenou com a cabeça de forma positiva com um sorriso no rosto que o fazia sentir-se especial e orgulhoso de si mesmo. Não era nada bom, só se ferrava quando abria o seu coração para alguém.  
\- Bom, eu terminei por aqui e vou tomar uma ducha. Vejo você mais tarde.  
\- Se não importar eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta de cunho pessoal, Senhor Gary.  
A forma como ele lhe chamava pelo nome era algo que sempre lhe incomodava, afinal era algo que nem mesmo sua mãe fazia atualmente e tinha um apelido por um motivo. Apresentava-se com ele por um motivo, não queria ser chamado pelo nome que realmente tinha; mas não sabia como dizer isso para o homem a sua frente e por isso apenas acenou com a cabeça dizendo para ele prosseguir.  
O silêncio entre eles se alongou pelos próximos segundos, fazendo-o começar a coçar o seu peito nu e usar a toalha para secar o suor que ainda não havia ido embora. Por um segundo percebeu que os olhos escuros dele se fixaram em seu peito, pouco antes de subir até o braço. Por um segundo quis se exibir para ele, mas não sabia se deveria tentar seduzi-lo, embora não tinha lido nada que fosse proibido.  
\- Eu gostaria de saber por que os homens no salão insinuaram que eu era gay?  
Eggsy controlou para não partir para forma defensiva, havia aprendido a combater homofobia com os próprios punhos, contudo ali sabia que não teria a menor chance porque Harry era melhor e mais bem treinado do que ele. Por isso cruzou os braços sobre o peito e elevou um pouco sua cabeça, para ficar mais alto do que ele.  
\- Foi por isso que os surrou? Acha que ser gay é errado?  
\- Foi à impressão que passei? De forma alguma. Eu acredito plenamente que todos têm direito de amar qualquer um que desejar. O que incomodou fora a forma rude com a qual eles abordaram a sexualidade de alguém que eles nem mesmo conheciam.   
\- Então qual o problema exatamente?  
De alguma forma sentiu um alivio quando percebeu que o problema não era o fato dele ter sido chamado de gay e sim como ele fora abordado, algo que fazia sentido agora que havia sido explicado. O outro era a epítome do cavalheirismo.  
\- Eu nunca fora confundido com um homossexual antes, embora isso não me incomode em nada, gostaria de saber o motivo. É algo que vem me incomodando desde então.  
\- Porque eu sou gay, Harry. E em uns dias muito ruins, eu tive que usar o meu próprio corpo para conseguir comida para mim e minha irmã.  
O outro lhe encarou por alguns segundos de uma forma que não conhecia e não estava gostando nenhum pouco, por isso cruzou os braços sobre o peito e o encarou esperando pela crítica que sabia que veria.  
\- Embora ache que é muito novo para ter passado por esse tipo de coisa, também sei que isso irá lhe ser útil quando precisar seduzir alguém em uma missão. Espero que não tenha problemas com mulheres, já que isso poderá ocorrer.  
Ele piscou algumas vezes tentando entender o que o outro havia dito, embora não conseguisse entender se realmente tinha.  
\- Quer dizer que você já seduziu um homem?  
\- Exatamente, embora nunca tenha precisado fazer nada além de beijo. Por isso não posso afirmar que sou bissexual, mas posso dizer que ter proximidade com um homem não me é estranho, óbvio que quando sexo era requerido um agente homossexual fazia missão. Mas quando era só informação, qualquer um de nós fará o trabalho.  
Coçou a cabeça de forma constrangedora, porque sim havia sido explicado que poderia ocorrer missões de batom vermelho, mas achava que seria de acordo com o sexo de cada um e não as preferências sexuais.  
\- Então, você terá algum problema em seduzir uma mulher?  
\- Se não tiver que fazer sexo, acho que não. Porque só princesas me excitam a esse ponto.  
Harry levantou uma sobrancelha, mas resolveu mão dizer nada, o que ele suspirou aliviado porque seria extremamente confuso e meio humilhante explicar o motivo desse... Fetiche esquisito.   
\- Obrigado pela explicação, Senhor Gary. Vou deixá-lo para que possa se higienizar.  
Eggsy acenou com a cabeça enquanto começou a virar para ir em direção ao banheiro.  
\- E Senhor Gary.  
Ele virou a cabeça para encará-lo.  
\- Muito bem pelo o que tem feito e boa sorte pelo o que está por vir.  
Sem dizer mais nada, o mais novo viu quando o seu mentor saiu fechando a porta atrás de si em silêncio.


End file.
